


Three times John met Sherlock's younger brother

by SerlinaBlack



Series: Unrelated Merlin stuff [1]
Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerlinaBlack/pseuds/SerlinaBlack
Summary: John Watson meets the other Homes brother, and goes to his wedding,  it may or may not be with the prince.I woke up this morning and thought, what if Merlin was Sherlock's brother and this happenned
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Unrelated Merlin stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 593





	Three times John met Sherlock's younger brother

The first time John saw the man, he was fiddling with the T.V remote at his and Sherlock’s flat. He looked young, like a Uni student, and he was making the remote hop with magic. 

John frowned, the magical folk don’t usually need cases solved, He and Sherlock had come across a few, but even then they’ve been fairly wary. The man on their couch doesn’t look particularly wary though. 

Sherlock bustled into the room behind John and paused as he saw the other man. He did nothing other than raise an eyebrow. 

The other man shrugged, “I’m hiding.” He offered Sherlock, and then beamed at John, “You must be his roommate! Nice to meet you!” he offered a hand to shake. Something about the man’s smile was infectious. 

“John Watson. I don’t really know who-?” John trailed off and glanced at Sherlock. 

“Figures he wouldn’t mention me, I’m Merlin Homes” The man does not look offended as he blows John’s mind.

“Homes? “ he glanced between the newcomer and Sherlock, Now that he looked, there is a distinct similarity between the two, what with their black hair, blue eyes and slender frame. It doesn’t help the other man acts more like Sherlock’s parents than him or even Mycroft, and definitely nothing like…. Anyway. 

“You’re not hiding.” Sherlock says simply, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, “This is one of the first places Arthur would look for had you actually gone missing.” He doesn’t ask what the other homes was doing in their flat out loud, but John Figured he asked in that weird telepathy things that the Homes family seems to have in built. Because Merlin sighed, and told him, 

“I heard we have a sister now. I want to meet her.” His eyes were earnest, Sherlock rubbed his forehead, 

“Eurus is dangerous, whatever contact she can make has to be measured and controlled. Especially to those prone to emotions.” Sherlock looked pointedly towards Merlin who rolled his eyes. 

“Sherlock, I’m not asking to live with her, I just want to meet her once, Maybe I can help her find her footing with emotions, she may not realize what her emotions are exactly, but I can help, because I love you but You’re abysmal at figuring out what you feel.” 

“Uh… excuse me, but how come you didn’t know about Eurus? Sherlock had no idea since he repressed his memories, but you had to have known right?” John couldn’t help but interject. 

“I was born after she was taken away, I’m way younger than Sherlock. I was probably born around when she faked her death, later I remember Mum and Dad mourning something, but I didn’t know what at the time. I thought Mycroft broke a limb or something” Merlin explained.

“You seem to know a lot about what exactly happened a few weeks ago. We didn’t de brief anyone, I don’t think even the king knows all the details” John couldn’t help but point out suspiciously, 

Sherlock snorted, and Merlin grinned blandly, “The king barely knows anything really. Besides I know how to nag Mycroft into submission.” There was something he didn’t tell John in that, but John figured it wasn’t his business.

In the end, Sherlock agreed to take Merlin to Sherringford with him if only to shut the other man up. John silently thought he knew how to nag Sherlock into submission too

************************************

John calmly watches as Sherlock verbally murders Anderson yet again over a dead body. Agent Donovan is on the other side of the street; John keeps an eye on her ready to step in case she thinks her former flame needed a rescue. John wouldn’t really bother with it, Sherlock is a big boy, also he really does need to stop antagonizing Anderson, and But Sally has a very annoying habit of pressing all of John’s buttons, calling Sherlock a freak anytime she speaks only one of them. 

His phone buzzes and he takes it out to see Mrs. Hudson sent a picture of Rosie chewing on one of Sherlock’s magnifying glass looking all kinds of satisfied and giggly. He gets a text saying Mrs. Hudson boiled the thing before giving it to her. John huffs and shakes his head. 

“She’s adorable.” A newly familiar voice says from behind him john turns to see Merlin peering at his phone. 

“And hopefully not on her way to get sick.” He huffed then raised an eyebrow, “Just passing through?” he asks. 

Merlin shakes his head ruefully, “Not really I’m afraid. I don’t get a lot of time to just pass by.” He pointed his chin at the corpse. 

Merlin stuck out like a sore thumb inside the crime scene tape, looking young as he is; and dressing like a college student paying off his debt. His grin doesn’t help matters. This is probably why Donovan strode over. 

“You can’t be here kid, it’s a crime scene.” She tries to stir him away. Merlin turns out to be surprisingly nimble as he dodges her hand and grins at her worth a thousand watt. 

“I can though,” he beams and walks over to Sherlock. 

“Calm down Sherlock, Not everyone can tell Druid markings and tattoos apart.” He calls as he goes. 

“Who’s that?” Lestrade questions John as they watch Merlin cheerfully inform Sherlock of something that makes him scrunch up his entire face with a very obvious “NO” 

“The other brother.” John smirks as Merlin says something to bother Sherlock again. 

“There’s another one?” Lestrade breathed looking horrified. 

“Another freak?” Sally glared at Merlin as she saw him grin triumphantly at Sherlock. Lestrade sighed at her as John scowled at her. Merlin seemed to notice Lestrade so he strode over. 

“You are Greg right? I’d say Mycroft said a lot about you but it’s like pulling teeth talking to either of them. I’m Merlin by the way” Merlin informed cheerfully as he held out a hand to shake. 

Greg blinked at Merlin twice before taking his hand to shake. “Uh… pleasure….. What... did you say to Sherlock to get his face to do that?” 

“I’m blackmailing him to come to the wedding. Oh! On that note John and you are coming as Sherlock and Myc’s date right?” 

“Uh… this is the first time I’m hearing about this?” John offered when Greg failed to answer. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes,

“Figures, I’ll just sick mum on them until they agree to come. Bring the little one too I’d love to meet her.” Merlin waves as he leaves. 

John and Greg share a glance unsure their respective boyfriends would agree but curious nonetheless. 

As he goes, his phone rings with Lord save the Queen playing,  
“What you prat?......... I just came to invite Sherlock…….. yes he will………shut up I’m getting there. ……..” 

***********************************

They didn’t get any official invitation cards so John learns, a week before the wedding, Merlin is getting married the same day the royal wedding is due. Well, he thinks as he watches Sherlock make a last ditch attempt to ditch and consequently get beat down on the phone by his mother, ‘at least Mrs. Hudson is going to record the royal wedding so he can see it later’. 

The moment it got out the groom is in fact that ‘a groom’ and not to mention magical everyone has been dying to know who it is. Unsurprisingly, the royal family has been particularly tight lipped about the Prince’s fiancé. John doesn’t blame them. Despite the mum from the royal family, somehow news got leaked that The groom is called Emrys from there, somehow the reporters dug out about the magical branch of MI6 and their head who is Emrys.

“Boys! There’s some people here to meet you” Mrs. Hudson calls from the stairs and John hears footsteps approaching. Sherlock doesn’t groan but it’s a near thing. Two agents walk in standing in that stiff MI6 agent way that John knows makes Sherlock itch. 

“Your ride is here sirs.”  
\---  
The view of Westminster church from the sky is quite brilliant, especially since it was set up for a wedding, There was a crowd in front of the gates, the building itself grand as ever, so, colour John surprised when he and Sherlock were to stop in front of a back entrance of the church and given the directions to go inside.

“Er, Sherlock, why are we being told to go in?” he asks as he adjusts Rosie on his hip.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “you have been encouraging me to go to the wedding ever since Merlin told you about it John, why do you look so surprised all of a sudden?” he replied smoothly as they walked in the corridors. 

“merlin- invi- wait, Merlin is Emrys?” John whisper shouted his incredulity. Careful not to spook the baby.

Sherlock tilted his head “I suppose, It’s a name Druids took to calling him since he was young. A title of sorts. When he founded the MI6 branch of magic, there was mostly Druids and practically no other non druid magic users. The title seemed to have stuck.”

John Took a deep breath and let it out, “and when were you going to tell me that your Brother was getting married to the prince?” the silence he got in return was telling.

“You must be Merlin’s brother!” A dark skinned woman called cheerily as she waved them over. 

“Merlin’s that way on the last door across the corridor, and the seats are on the way up straight. Oh! I’m Gwen one of Merlin and Arthur’s friend.” 

“Thank you. At least someone’s telling me what’s going on .” John looks pointedly at Sherlock and gets an offended glance in return. 

“Gwen! This is stupid, at least give us our phones back!” from around the corner, the Prince himself emerged decked out in a red uniform. He then noticed Sherlock and pressed his lips together. 

“Sherlock.” 

“Arthur” Sherlock replied just as frostily. 

John made eye contact with Gwen just in time to see her mouth ‘Brothers’ 

Oh. Right. He resisted the urge to snort and dragged Sherlock towards Merlin’s room,  
Overprotective big brother mode or not, He is not insulting the prince on his wedding day.

*************************************  
“ I heard there was a magical attack on the Prince at the reception, It’s such a shame that wasn’t broadcasted. “ Cara diverged them as she nearly sent her pint flying. 

Donovan stares at her glass glumly.

“There wasn’t.” Greg shook his head, “There was a Sherlock attack though.” He huffed, and John snorted when he remembered what happened after that. 

“And then he just body tackled him” John snorted. 

“Wait what do you mean Sherlock? He was invited to the Royal wedding?” Anderson asks mystified. John and Greg exchange grins, this is going to be fun

*******************


End file.
